


A Crimson Ode

by juricii



Series: I See Ice & Fire [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Bittersweet, Discrimination, Dragon Discrimination, Dragon Hybrids AU, Dragon Lineage, Dream SMP as Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-Breed Descriminaton, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Learning To Accept Oneself, Light Angst, Lore - Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Prologue, Prologue to a Bigger Story, Self-Esteem Issues, Story Lore, Turning to a Dragon, dragons au, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Each and every single one of them have their own stories to tell. And just as if fate has bound them together, their past, present & future are intertwined with one another, and the sun, moon, and stars keep them connected through it all.
Series: I See Ice & Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Crimson Ode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/gifts).



> TY MISTY FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS JEWHJWEK LUV YOU FAM!!
> 
> Also, something to keep in mind... Humans and Dragon-Hybrids have a neutral relationship w/ one another, and they both prefer to not get involved with the other party, so interactions between them are usually pretty scarce/limited. :)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the sometimes-short sections hnnnHHHGHHH

**I.[Philza the Humble](https://imgur.com/gallery/HxRkwx5) & [Jschlatt the Proud](https://imgur.com/gallery/9IZ1XH8)**

In the beginning, there was nothing. Only a simple, barren sphere spinning aimlessly in space, devoid of all life. But two dragons changed that. They used their powers to create life.

The orbiting figures of light and dark, a balance of the universe that never tipped in either direction. A dragon of gold and a dragon of the deepest blues. Shining in the moonlight and glittering under the stars, the sole beings of the universe. Forever entwined.

These two had been alone for as long as they could remember. They were never lonely, though. They always kept one another company and amused the other. Their tails would swing side-to-side as they laughed at the jokes being told.

This did not mean they didn’t wish for new dragons to accompany them in their escapades, or at the very least, what could rarely be considered that. As they brought it up, they had a long talk with each other personification, and came to the agreement that they’d raise a few children to love and care for, for the next couple eternities.

Philza created four children. He named the first child Wilbur. It meant “ _ resolute _ ” or “ _ brilliant. _ ” Wilbur would grow up to be a bright and soft-hearted older brother who would always try to help in whatever way he could. He named the second, Techno, also sometimes referred to as Krieger, which meant “ _ warrior _ .” Techno would be an incredible fighter that protected his brothers with his body. Then, at last, there was Tommy, sometimes referred to as Ausdauer, which meant “ _ endurance _ ” or “ _ perseverance. _ ” He would be the one to bring the two together, oddly magnetically through his rambunctious personality, and would have the keenest senses for a dragon his age.

Schlatt  _ also  _ brings into the world three dragonets. The first is Sam, a dragon hybrid more on the quiet side, but an incredibly kindhearted one, despite his intimidating looks. His green coloring allows him to blend in with nature, which he likes because of his introverted nature and tendency to wander off. Then, the next is Eret. The dragonet may be of the Darkness dragon lineage, but his rainbow scales would probably make others think contrary. It’s oddly fitting after he comes out as Bi-drago. Schlatt just gives him an affectionate snort from the nostrils to show his support. Last, is Tubbo. He’s oddly small, but Schlatt pays no attention, and simply babies him and showers him in affection, as do Tubbo’s older brothers Sam & Eret.

The two then decided that it was time to create new types of dragons to bring variety into the dragon world. They created the Gladiator Dragons after Techno’s incredible fighting skills, Praesidium Dragons representative of Wilbur’s determination to protect his siblings and then the Prophetiae Dragons which represented Tommy’s incredible hunches and instinct.

**II.[Badboyhalo the General](https://imgur.com/gallery/JyyerbE)**

The booming sounds of the rocks striking the ground pierced through the battlefield. Ash and smoke filled the once bright blue skies, and the cries, growls, and howling of dragons are heard throughout the battleground, through the loud sounds. In the midst, there lies a silver bodied dragon, spines littering the arch of his body. Strings of crimson marking the lower part of his upper body. He growls at the surrounding dragons. He  _ commands them _ . He commands them to stay strong and keep fighting.

Even when a beam of fire burns through his wing cartilage, he continues to fight valiantly and give out orders while defending his allies. He only has to stall for a few minutes, and then his just-as-capable friends will be here soon with backup. _Callahan, Niki, and Skeppy…_ He muses to himself.

Badboyhalo, or Noveschosch as everyone else knew him by, slowly walked in circles around a cyan and silver-colored dragon. He quickly struck, and latched his teeth into the neck of said dragon, and shook his jaws to make sure the enemy stayed dead. He stood still for a moment, glancing into the now-dull eyes of the dragon, and flinched.

He did not like war. But he had no other choice but to fight, if he wanted to protect those he cared about.

The blaring sounds of a horn rang through the battlefield, and it seemed as if everything stopped in time. Through the cloudy skies came a trio of dragons, with others following behind them. The one in the middle was a bright blue color, with crystalized scales that shined as bright as diamonds under the sun. The one on his left was a She-Dragon, a cream tinted body with specks of incredibly light green, with long and delicate antler-like horns. The one on the right was incredibly bulky, a dull gray coloring his body, horns swirling inwards.

Noveschosch grinned and with his war chant, as they healed the dragons that had been crippled and left for dead; the She-Dragon let out her healing aura. Specks of rainbow-colored water droplets spread throughout the area.

“Thanks, Niki!” The War General called out to her. The She-Dragon nodded.

“Go get em, Darryl!” She shouted back.

And with that, their forces had been revived, and alongside him were his closest advisors and friends. Alone, they were powerful, yes, however when all four of them were together, others looking from the outside considered the group of four unstoppable, covering each other's weaknesses and amplifying one another's strengths. They weren’t labeled “ _Immortales quattuor, The Immortal Four_ ” for nothing, after all.

**III.[Callahan the Underdog](https://imgur.com/gallery/q6Y5cbk) & [Skeppy the Fierce](https://imgur.com/gallery/Cwpe0bJ)** ****

Callahan remembers being drafted into his first battle, which was written into the historical texts as  _ Igni Excusus.  _ It was labelled as such, due to the nature of the war; the daughter of a bordering nation kidnapped and dropped into the burning lava of a volcano, by rogue dragons who wanted to create an uprising against the government.

Callahan remembers when he got onto the battlefield. He could feel his thick knees shaking and his claws twitching nervously. He remembers the smoke from the fire that dragons had shot at one another. He remembered the way he froze up when he made eye contact with an enemy, and that said enemy ran at him.

He remembers closing his eyes, waiting for impact, but not feeling  _ anything at all _ . He opened his eyes, and there was a significantly larger, majestic, and shining blue dragon placed in front of him, growling at the dragon that initially came charging at him. The enemy dragon didn’t back off, and Callahan vaguely remembers the sharp icicles that came from the gaping jaws of the larger dragon.

After all is said and done, the dragon turned around to face him, and softly nudged him with his snout and casually growled at him.

Callahan is nervous, but he’s not scared. The growling was one of an ally’s. He growled back.  _ I’m alright. Thank you _ . He seemed to be saying back. The glimmering dragon nods in acknowledgement and sticks around to Callahan’s side throughout the duration of the war. The two have oddly good synergy with one another, and they hit it off pretty quickly.

Skeppy calls for a medic just in case Callahan had sustained any injuries prior to his intervention, and low and behold, the younger dragon had multiple cuts on the bottom of his palms and on the bottom side of his wings and tail. He winced when the injuries magically healed rapidly. Skeppy then offered to carry him on his back, and although Callahan was a relatively smaller dragon compared to Skeppy, he felt awkward and a tad bit bad for doing that to the elder, so he declined.

The ice-colored dragon sighed and  _ forced  _ him onto his back instead.

_ Oi, did I not have a choice or something? _ Callahan grumbled at the older. Skeppy rolled his eyes.  _ No, not really kiddo. Anyways, let’s go back into the field now, alright? _ Callahan just nodded. And, with that, Skeppy flew back into the action with a brown-blackish tinted Gladiator Dragon perched on his back.

As they both navigated the chaotic battlefield, the elder dragon, Skeppy, as he learned his name was, gave him pointers about how to deal with dragons in different situations. There’s a battle going on, but in the midst of this, a  _ bond  _ is forged in fire. For the two, the  _ Forged in Fire  _ war is not necessarily about getting revenge for the fallen daughter, but rather, a reminder that they formed a camaraderie uncommon for the competitive species known as dragons.

From the sidelines, a large silver and red-tinted dragon stares at them, and judges them intently, before giving a wolfish grin.  _ They’re exactly what we need... _

**IV.[George the The Wise](https://imgur.com/gallery/nqUCXdb) & [Sapnap the Heart of the Fire](https://imgur.com/gallery/kW0iqqa)** ****

George had always been an oddball. You see, most Darkness Dragons were able to handle the light, however when it came to him, facing bright lights were always nerve wracking and roused him in straight anxiety, because of  _ how much it hurt  _ when his eyes were exposed to those damn ultraviolet rays. It was always an awkward conversation for him whenever he had to mention it for whatever reason. Honestly speaking though, he never really cared what others had to say about his defect, or whatever they liked to call it.

He had Sapnap, or as some people called him, Nick, to help him out if people got oddly confrontational about George’s “ _ quirk. _ ”

Sapnap was admittedly a little more hotheaded that George was comfortable with, but they were childhood friends, so he knew when Sapnap was serious about creating chaos and causing fires versus when he meant it in a joking and sarcastic way. George was never really one to stand up for himself as a kid, so having someone as open about stating their feelings and opinions as Sapnap, was incredibly helpful and convenient at times.

Sapnap was incredibly perceptive and aware of his surroundings, and when George’s body language changed he was the one that tended to speak up about their states. George felt uncomfortable with what someone said? Sapnap would glare at the person and give them a snappy remark. George feeling out of it? Sapnap would bring him tea and make him rest. George feeling sad? Sapnap would bring him snacks and drinks and offer to watch his favorite movie with the other dragon.

On the contrary, George was able to keep Sapnap grounded. Sapap was of the Darkness Dragon lineage, and along with that, he was labeled as a pyromaniac and arsonist, which frankly, never really bothered him--it was pretty much true anyways. But, sometimes, Sapnap felt…  _ outcast  _ and too different from his dragon brethren, and it would eat away at him on his worst days.

George always was able to lighten the other’s mood and make him feel  _ normal,  _ and made him feel accepted for who he was, with no pressure to change himself for the sake of what the world considered the “ _ model _ ” dragon.

George and Sapnap made an odd duo, to say the least. One could be considered a pacifist, and the other a cynical and chaotic arsonist dragon. Nonetheless, they seemed to make it work, and despite the weird looks they got when they walked around together, they stuck together, and were practically like two peas in a pod.

In short, the two were incredibly close with one another, and they wouldn’t the other for anyone else, nor did they think that anyone else would be able to fit in with their dynamic, that is, until they met a large forest dragon, known as  _ Dream _ by many.

**V.[Wilbur the Wails of the Silenced](https://imgur.com/gallery/0seAMNt)** ****

Wilbur was a soft-hearted dragon with an attraction towards music. Music was practically his medium, and through it, he was able to talk about his experience and the way others treated him when they found out he was a Dragon hybrid. With that being said, most of his songs were on the melancholic and more depressing side. He was a kind person who loved to give affection to those he decided were trustworthy, which attracted others… But when they found out he was a Dragon hybrid… they were off put, to say the least.

That’s why Wilbur always had major trust issues.

He loved and cherished others, but he reckoned not as many people thought the same about him.  _ After all,  _ he was just a “ _ savage creature born from the fire _ .” This description was inaccurate, those close to him would say. Wilbur was a beautiful white and light blue cosmic dragon, body shining in the lights from the stars with antelope-like horns embellished on his head.

Throughout his life, Wilbur was able to interact with others, but he never  _ truly  _ trusted them. His trust was reserved for only a few specific people--his family ( _ Yes, that  _ did  _ include Tubbo, thank you very much _ ), and Niki. They were the few constants through his life… Granted, they  _ were  _ all dragons, but technicalities, right?

As mentioned previously, Wilbur coloring reminds others of the sky and the galaxy, and with that, he had an odd force that seemed to make others feel like they could confide in him. Other dragons always seemed to come to him for advice--relationship advice, building advice, etc.

He always seemed older and wiser than his actual age. This was an advantage most of the time, however there  _ were  _ times where he felt cursed by it.

Sometimes, there would be voices in his head telling him all sorts of things-- _ negative things,  _ mostly. It swam through his mind and consciousness no matter where he went, and who he was with. They never seemed to go away, and continued to haunt him. He felt  _ trapped.  _ Did he go to anyone about this?  _ No.  _ After all, he was the oldest of three, and fellow dragons looked up to him as a role model--he couldn’t ruin that by admitting that he had  _ issues.  _ That, he sometimes felt like his body was being constricted by an invisible force, and he felt like he was floating so high into the sky to the point where no dragon was able to drag him back down to Earth.

He observed the Humans living their daily lives, and he felt a growing respect for them… Humans could be terrible sometimes, but in other scenarios, they were incredibly strong, resilient, and dedicated to positive causes, which warmed his heart.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to be a  _ complete  _ human instead of a Dragon-Hybrid sometimes. Life just seemed…  _ more simple _ , as a human.

He sighed in exasperation.

Over the years, he cried out to the Moon and stars, pleading for some dragon to help him step out of the darkness. His voice became one of sorrow, and he gained the title of  _ “Wails of the Silenced.”  _ A reminder that not everyone had their happy beginnings, middle,  _ or  _ end.

**VI.[Technoblade the Destroyer of Worlds](https://imgur.com/gallery/udzTaRi)**

Tommy was a little hyper compared to others but nonetheless he had a caring heart and was protective over dragons and items he deemed worthy to him, and Wilbur a bit too tender-hearted for others. Techno, however, was a different case compared to his brothers. Most dragons who hadn’t interacted with him for a reasonable amount of time would say he was  _ violent, intimidating, and plain rabid _ . These descriptions never really bothered him.

He knew that even if society didn’t accept him for who he was, his family would still always be there for him.

That is why he had faith in everything he did. He  _ knew  _ that they would be there to catch him. So, even though his personality did not fit the typical Light Dragon stereotype, he didn’t care because he felt loved and cared for. And, even though he might not exactly express his gratitude in the most obvious ways, he knew his family was aware about his feelings, and he was grateful.

Frankly, he couldn’t have asked for a better family. His family was the best, in his opinion. Phil was a caring father who was patient with everyone and an incredibly good listener. Wilbur was a sympathetic and understanding older brother, meanwhile Tommy gave him the energy he needed, and allowed him to step outside of his introverted box and interact with the world and other fellow dragons.

Not that he would ever  _ admit  _ to thinking of his family this way… After all he’s not like that.  _ Technoblade doesn’t  _ **_do_ ** _ feelings. _

One event that really stands out to Techno is the time when Tommy stood up for his honor, despite being on the smaller side. Granted, his  _ small  _ would be some other dragon’s  _ large size _ . The crimson-colored dragon argued with another dragon who was spreading rude rumors about Techno. Tommy proceeded to point out the flaws in his comments, though, and then bring up the other dragon’s flaws and mention his low-self esteem and crippling lack of confidence.

This shut up the other dragon, to say the least, and Techno was proud of the kid. He managed to defeat another dragon  _ without  _ using his talons, wings, teeth, etc. He gave the younger an affectionate head tap with his snout. Tommy looked up at him with a smirk. Techno felt a warm fire light up in his heart.

Techno was an incredible fighter, and if other dragons didn’t know better, they’d mistake him for a Gladiator Dragon. Due to his fighting prowess, he was often sent out on infiltration and rebellion missions. Causing chaos and anarchy was his forte, and civilization used that to their advantage. His brains and brawn had always put his allies a step above the enemies.

Because of his reputations as a skilled duelist and savage anarchist with no mercy left for those who stood against him, he was feared by many. He was given the monikers of “ _ Destroyer of Worlds”  _ and “ _ Foundation Crumbler _ ” among other titles. Techno would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tad bit proud about getting those titles stamped onto his nonexistent resume.

**VII.[Tommy the Ambitious](https://imgur.com/gallery/mfje4j3) & [Tubbo the Adventurous](https://imgur.com/gallery/fvWYbud)**

It was ironic. Tommy and Tubbo being best friends, that is. It was like they’d always been destined to meet one another.

Tommy was a Light Dragon, while Tubbo was a Darkness Dragon, but yet their personalities could make outsiders think it was the other way around. Tommy was much more Darkness-Dragon like, with his aggressiveness towards those who harassed Tubbo, and Tubbo was much more fitting to be a Light Dragon due to his sympathetic tendencies and soft nature.

The two brought out the best from the other, though. Tommy allowed Tubbo to stand up for himself and become more confident, meanwhile Tubbo allowed Tommy to become more thoughtful in what he said, and  _ how  _ he said it, too. And they wouldn’t have it any different. They lived a happy and peaceful life, for the most part, and the two weren’t seen without the other.

One could spot them in the Dragon Markets early in the morning, when they accompanied their brothers. Their brothers trusted them to not do anything reckless, so, as the older ones walked away to do their business, the younger dragons messed around and played with one another, grinning and laughing at the other’s antics.

Then, Aeneas came crashing back into their lives, and they didn’t know how to feel about it. For most of their lives, they’d thought he’d abandoned them, and is it any wonder  _ why  _ they thought so? The large Wither Dragon went missing after Clara disappeared out of thin air. They ended up living their lives without the dragon they so affectionately called their Uncle Jeff.

The Wither Dragon seemed to be much more angry at the world and other dragons, specifically their fathers Phil and Schlatt, and because of that, they, the kids, are the ones who paid the price. The dragon cast a memory spell on them and the others related to them, and with that… They forgot about their own lineage, and so did their families.

When the two hybrids wake up, they hold each other’s hands as they traverse the forest around them. They hear footsteps and grasp tightly onto one another, awaiting their impending doom. But instead, they get a group of six dragons that were wandering around looking for resources. The adult dragons look at each other before wordlessly agreeing to take them in.

It simply just felt…  _ right. _

As the two slowly got accustomed to their new lifestyle, the dragons explained their own heritage, and the boys simply nodded along with their story. Months soon pass, and one evening when they’re both asleep, Schlatt and Phil have a quiet conversation with each other, and they agree that they made a good decision to take in the loud and rambunctious child and the soft-spoken yet incredibly determined child, in. They seemed to fit in great, and make their family life much more…  _ comfortable. _ Something they haven’t been able to experience for as long as the two elders could remember.

The two grew up becoming dependent on one another, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**VIII.[Fundy the Forgiving](https://imgur.com/gallery/JPAriSR)**

Fundy grew up with his Father, as long as he could remember. According to him, his mother, Sally, was not a dragon hybrid, but rather a salmon. And due to that, Fundy was born as a unique looking dragon. Instead of the typical sharp teeth, scaly head structure, he had a more fox-like one. In the beginning, this bothered him majorly, but he eventually grew into it, and embraced it. It made him feel different; special, if you will.

He never met his mother, but that was okay. He liked his dad--he loved him with his whole heart. Everyday, he would ask for hugs from his father, or at least, whatever a  _ hug  _ is for dragons, that is. He created arts and crafts about, and for his father when he was a dragonet.  _ (Although he never did see it happen, Wilbur did in fact, cry a few times when Fundy did all of that for him) _

As the years passed, he learned that not everything was as it seemed, though. Slowly but surely, his relationship with his father got more estranged and he got more distant towards his dad. Their relationship became awkward, if not a bit cold.

Nonetheless, Fundy still loved Wilbur with his whole heart and soul… How could he  _ not?  _ The older man used to be incredibly affectionate towards him as a dragonet. Hence, his belief that Wilbur still loved him despite the change in dynamics throughout the years.

Even through the unwarranted bursts of anger directed at Fundy, the fox-like dragon still continued to give his father the benefit of the doubt. Even as Wilbur continued yelling and reprimanding Fundy for things that weren't even his fault in the first place, he continued to be faithful to his Father.

There  _ would  _ be times where he’d have to leave his Father… It was simply life. He was going to be an adult soon, but for now… he’d stay with him.

Fundy knew it was unhealthy, to be so faithful to such a manipulative father…  _ but…  _ he simply couldn’t leave someone he loved, alone.

**IX.[Niki the Protector](https://imgur.com/gallery/8S8UtlY) & [Ranboo the Forgotten](https://imgur.com/gallery/BGA5z7p)**

Praesidium Dragons were more common than people expected, but only a handful of dragons truly went along with the narrative they were expected to go through, as one of them. They were appropriately called the _“Protector Dragons”_ for a reason. You see, dragons are _naturally_ more possessive than most hybrids or animals, however those born to this lineage are _especially_ protective. Not necessarily towards possessions, but rather towards those fellow dragons they consider their friends and family.

This is why, when Niki met Ranboo for the first time, she became unnaturally protective and defensive of him. She let out uncharacteristic growls at other dragons who dared say  _ anything  _ of the boy’s lineage of unnatural looks.

To say the least, he was thankful. He was definitely more on the shy side, and always had trouble saying anything back, so knowing that he had some other dragon looking over him, made him comfortable enough, to where he started interacting with the outside world. It was hard in the beginning, but he slowly adapted, and eventually, he became like one of the  _ “normal”  _ everyday dragons you see.

Then, without a word, she left for the Battle of Escavalier, and that was the last time he ever saw her for the next few years; without a trace, she left him alone and in the dark. Honestly, he was heartbroken, but he wasn’t surprised.

He was an abomination, and it seemed like Niki  _ only  _ just realized. Ranboo accepted his fate that no one would  _ truly  _ come to accept him for his true heritage. After all, who would  _ ever  _ love a Wither Dragon? They were  _ never  _ good news for anyone.

He promised himself to never love again.

_ He closed his heart, mind, and soul, vowing to never be subjected to a hurtful betrayal like this, ever again, even  _ **_if_ ** _ he still secretly craved to be loved and cared for. _

**X.[Purpled the Prophecy's Will](https://imgur.com/gallery/tXVW9Gq) & [Punz the Overseer](https://imgur.com/gallery/YbTPvGc)**

Purpled was destined to be cursed with knowledge ever since he was born. Such was the destiny of a Prophetiae Dragon. More casually known as the  _ “Prophecy Dragons,”  _ they were just like your normal dragons, except they were damned to see into the future and become unable to change it,  _ unless  _ they dedicated their whole  _ life’s purpose  _ into the modification of said-future.

Due to that, many Prophetiae Dragons strayed from their typical path over the years, and they adjusted into the modern year, and ignored their prophecies. One one hand, this was incredibly dangerous, but on the other hand, no dragon could truly blame them. Being shown the future was not a painless process, and more or less, put incredible mental strain onto the victims.

Purpled however, was an exception. He accepted his fate, and did not shy away from it. It was a painful life, yes, but he was  _ proud  _ of his heritage. If he had to go through the struggles, then so be it. He was one of the more determined dragons out there, and he wasn’t ashamed to flaunt it. He would do  _ anything  _ to protect others, even if the dragons in the prophecies were ones he didn’t personally know.

His dedication and perseverance were what made other dragons look up to him. They couldn’t help but feel endeared by the fact that Purpled, sometimes affectionately referred to as Grayson, was so willing to protect them in a way that he was the most accessible to him.

Every Full Moon, the skies would unravel itself, clouds parting for the upcoming future sight. Purpled would stand on Fulminare Rock and await his newest prophecy given to him by the Moon. All stayed seated in awe, but flinched when the boy started screeching in pain. However, they would always make sure to comfort the young dragon right after.

Purpled was grateful he had a group of dragons that took care of him after each instance, because being granted prophecies were not the most comfortable thing in the world, after all.

Not long after, he met Punz, a rogue Prophetiae Dragon. He found the older dragon to be incredibly reliable and just amazing, in general. Punz was a larger-than-life dragon, colored with a glorious bright blue and white to go along with it; the colors complemented each other well. The two made an amazing duo, to say the least though.

When Punz had his prophecies sent his way, Punz would alway be there to help and get him through the pain. The older had the tendency to treat Purpled as if he was his own child, and Purpled couldn’t help but let out a childish laugh whenever Punz would glare at other dragons that he declared was trying to, “ _ Steal his Child.” _

**XI.[Lazarbeam the Nightflier](https://imgur.com/gallery/edEifpf) & [Vikkstar the Earth's Wrath](https://imgur.com/gallery/azYhoH2)**

Vikram was born into a happy family. His human life was enjoyable, and everyday was spent in laughter and cheerfulness. There was not one dull moment, and Vikram indulged it in. He remembers the days where he was able to bake cakes with his siblings and tease them constantly. This was the first family he felt loved by.

Then, everything went wrong when the Skotádi attacked. The Skotádi was a legion of rogue Wither Dragons possessed by the creatures known as Dreamons. Dreamons were extremely lethal and resided in the deepest and darkest depths of the earth and silently lurked around possible new victims during the sleepless nights of civilizations--they were the reason many Dragon Countries became abandoned and ruined overnight.

They had never attacked Humans, before, though. So, as Vikram ran away from the fires and falling buildings and collapsing buildings, he couldn’t help but think something darker was amiss. He ran for what seemed like an eternity, and collapsed behind a tree, his head hitting the birch bark. He panted, and his fists unconsciously clenched.

He heard a whisper from the shadows.

‘ _ Join us.’ _

_ ‘Let us in.’ _

_ ‘Don’t you wish to become something…  _ **_better?_ ** _ ’ _

He felt drawn to it; it was calling out to his soul. He slowly reached out to the voice, and he felt the bodiless anomaly slowly wrap around his body.

‘ _ Yes… Let us take over…’ _

Vikram slowly felt his consciousness fade due to the pain. It was extremely debilitating, but he didn’t have the energy to scream or yell for help, and he felt out of control. His head eventually limped, and as he was about to close his eyes, a swoosh came from in front of him and he felt the reins on him loosen, and he collapsed from the exhaustion.

He looked up and there was a dragon. It was not the typical bulky Western-styled dragon, but rather, was on the thinner side, its wings a translucent light cyan-color. It’s dark and yet bright black eyes pierced through his soul. It drew its wings back and spoke.

“The creature has already destroyed your body too much. The only way you’ll survive is if you become one of us.”

Vikram was immensely confused. “ _ What?” _

The dragon looked just a tad bit  _ too  _ amused. “The  _ Dreamon.  _ It’s already destroyed your body. You’ll die if I let it reside in you. You have to turn into a dragon if you wanna survive. But, I won’t turn you, unless you  _ want  _ me to.” It responded.

“What’s your name?” Vikram asked.

The dragon grinned. “I’m known as Lazarbeam. But, you seem _interesting,_ for a human.. So, I’ll let you call me Lannan. Feel honored, _mortal._ ” Vikram snorted.

Vikram did not fear death. But, that did not mean he’d have no regrets if he were to die here. He accepted the offer, and with that, his yell pierced the silent night as the dragon bared his sharp fangs and pierced his neck. The ravens in the trees scattered.

Bolts of lightning pierced the pitch black sky, and from the forest, came a large blue-scaled dragon. It’s roar rang out, leaving nothing to the imagination.

**XII.[Sam the Faithful](https://imgur.com/gallery/fjQJ6nF) & [Jack the Innocent](https://imgur.com/gallery/Aj0gO89)**

Sam and Jack’s friendship and familial dynamics were just like yin-yang. After departing from his family of four, Sam enjoyed living a peaceful life in the bright forests, while Jack had a tendency to fly around and cause chaos in the skies with his mini-ability to create thunder through a flick of his wings and a shout from the soul.

They formed a friendship like no other. Despite their age difference, they got along incredibly well. 

Sam reckoned it was because even as a human, Jack was always a curious and energetic child at the core. When he first met the boy, who was being harassed for his status as a Turned Dragon, he took him in right away. It was an impulsive decision, that’s for sure, but it was not one he regretted in the slightest.  _ Yes,  _ there were times where he felt annoyed and frustrated with the dragonet, but in the end, it never mattered to him.

Jack was a lovable child, and he could never find it in his heart to stay mad at the younger boy for very long. The two always went on trips and played around with one another. It was a heartwarming sight for any dragon looking in from the outside.

Sam remembers Jack’s first attempts at learning how to fly. It was a bit cute, actually, whenever Jack would pout at not being able to flap his wings properly. Sam would have to give him pointers and hover under the boy to make sure he didn’t take a hard fall. He was patient and allowed Jack to take as much time as he needed to get used to it. He was not a Turned Dragon and didn’t grow up in the same circumstances as the boy, but he  _ knew  _ that it wasn’t easy for him--life as a dragon wasn’t even easy for him, either.

**XIII.[Hbomb the Negotiator](https://imgur.com/gallery/S54iqml)**

Liam, sometimes known by his alter-ego, Hbomb, always knew he was a little different from the other dragons he surrounded himself with. He was a Saluto Dragon, a  _ “Timeless Dragon”  _ or, in other words, a half-breed between a Light or Darkness Dragon and Gladiator Dragon. In his case, his mother was a Gladiator Dragon, with his father being a glorious Light Dragon.

His lineage was always something he’d struggled with when he was younger. Although Saluto Dragons were born from two purebreed dragons, they were considered a half-breed, and treated  _ worse  _ than the Turned Dragons. Despite the Dragon Laws that stated “...no matter the lineage you were equal…” it was never really shown through the behavior of the Dragons.

He spent his first years as a Dragonet, questioning whether or not he deserved to  _ live.  _ He was abandoned by his parents, and grew up in the slum. Day after day, the Purebreed Dragons would pass by him, calling him  _ “dirty”, “a disgrace”, “a bastard Dragonet.”  _ Was it any wonder when he became more reclusive and introverted?

Thankfully, he had met some reliable and loving foster parents, willing to take him in, and although it took a while, he eventually came to accept himself for what he was.

You see, Liam never understood what the Laws were even  _ for,  _ if the Dragons were unable to follow them and the Elders were unable to  _ enforce  _ said-laws. So, to say the least, he had some issues with the whole “ _ Dragon Laws _ ” that were based off of the human’s  _ Declaration of Independence, Bill of Rights, U.S. Constitution,  _ and all those other North American documents.

_ But, life continued on. _ He held onto his worries, but simply kept them in the back of his mind. It was the  _ present _ , and heaven forbid he waste his time thinking about the flaws in the current-day.

Besides, if the dragons didn’t change, the world would for them.

**XIV.[Antfrost the Shadow's Whisper](https://imgur.com/gallery/oFHH0eM) & [Eret the King](https://imgur.com/gallery/a5uAd2B)**

Antfrost was an abnormality, to say the least. His coloring was unusual. The fact that he didn’t have scales, but fur littered on his body, was odd. The paws with small claws and abnormal snout structure were also quite unusual. Said reasons were  _ why  _ he was eventually shunned from his clan. He didn’t  _ look  _ like your typical dragon, nor did he  _ act  _ like one either.

Quiet dragons were common, no doubt, however, Antfrost had always been much  _ more  _ quiet and soft-spoken than the rest. The only occasions he  _ had  _ talked were in life-and-death situations.

As he traveled the lands outside of the boundaries of his former clan, he came to an important realization. The world was beautiful, and he’d eventually find someone he’d be able to confide and find a family in. He went on sightseeing and making alliances and friends with the woodland critters and the birds that soared in the skies and the aquatic animals that swerved in the waters.

As he continued on, he eventually came to a stop, a large castle in front of him. He tilted his head in curiosity. As he tread around the castle, loud shouts were thrown at him. His head shot up and he put his tail up defensively. He let out a few growls for safety.

“Come with us!” The dragons in front of him growled.

Antfrost  _ could  _ fight off multiple of them and inflict them with various wounds and injuries, but he was severely outnumbered, and so he yielded. The Dragons surrounded him from all sides and nudged him forwards, through the large gates of the stone castle. It was a quiet trip, but when they got to the Throne Room, they lowered their weapons and shoved him inside.

“Who are you?” A voice boomed.

Antfrost, despite his meek nature, did not get frightened or intimidated easily. He was a strong-willed dragon compared to most. However,  _ this  _ was different. The voice commanded respect and  _ a response _ .

“Antfrost…” He quietly responded. He internally cringed. His voice was rough and scratchy due to not using it for such a long time.

The dragon sitting on the throne simply nodded. “I see. My name is Eret. I am the King of this Land.” 

Antfrost didn’t know how to respond, so he just let out a hum of acknowledgement. “I must ask, though, what were you doing on my land,  _ in front  _ of my castle, nonetheless?”

Antfrost shrugged. “ _ Travelling. _ Clan kicked me out.”

The King Dragon’s eyes narrowed. “I see. Well, would you like to start living here, lost one?”

Antfrost’s head shot upwards. “Is that… is that…  _ okay  _ with you?” He murmured.

Eret nodded and stood on his four paws. Sunlight beamed on him, and his scales gave off the rainbow tint, and he gave Antfrost a disarming smile. “Of course. This land is for the lost and weary. Stay as long as you need to, Little One.” 

Antfrost, for the first time in a while, gave a genuine smile.

**XV.[Ponk the Rebel](https://imgur.com/gallery/VPoKgy8)**

As a Saluto Dragon, Ponk had always had his troubles with the Purebreed Supremacists who thought  _ only  _ they deserved to be part of society. Obviously, Ponk never bought into that bullshit, but a lot of others did, and over his childhood and teen years, he saw the dynamics between those Supremacists--also referred to as the Purus Dragons--and the Half-Breed dragons change.

It was  _ not  _ a pretty change, that was for sure.

Violence within the communities increased, and the fear that was instilled into the Half-Breeds was at an all-time high. They started to  _ only  _ go outside their dens with at least 2 other dragons; it was too dangerous to act alone.

Ponk was most likely a large exception to that.

He enjoyed being a lone dragon, for the most part. He was not afraid of the Purus Dragons attacking him. He was relatively strong, and his quickness and flight skills were mostly unmatched from where he was from. And, considering the clan he lived in was mostly known for being some of the  _ fastest flyers  _ out of them all, he wasn’t too concerned.

It may sound arrogant, but Ponk was simply  _ confident  _ in his own skills. It was something that, he realized, that the other fellow Half-Breed dragons needed. He reckoned that if they were just a bit more confident in themselves, they could go against the Purus Community, and show that they were not  _ weak  _ nor would they stand for the defamation being made against them.

So, that’s what Ponk did.

He gathered a group of other dragons, and taught them everything he knew. As a dragon on the younger side, the dragons involved definitely had their doubts, but as he continued leading them, over time they realized he was more than  _ just  _ a Dragon.

He was born to lead.

He was born to tip the societal boundaries & prejudices that were placed onto the Half-Breeds. They stood by him, and when the time came, they were there to fight besides him. The Purus were not happy with the large group that decided to refute their opinions, and so there was a war. As Ponk stood on the cliff looking down at the Purus’ Forces, he felt no fear.

Simply, hope and faith, and confidence in his forces he’d built up from the ground. The horn resounded, and with that, the battle began.

He grinned as he soared through the skies fighting for what he believed in.

Whether or not he knew so, he became a source of inspiration for many dragons to come. Smiling in the face of danger and adversity, with a will so strong, he was willing to topple over society and the way they thought, that had been built from the ground since the beginning of time.

**XVI.[Quackity the Trickster](https://imgur.com/gallery/TSpbL8V) & [Karl the Jester](https://imgur.com/gallery/N8Lch7v)**

_ Clowns. Jesters. Jokesters. Mischievous.  _ Whatever you wanted to call them, as long as it was within that range, it was accurate. Wherever they went, they brought laughter and inevitably, chaos. It was simply written into their bones. Just like their personalities, their looks were admittedly out of this world, too. Karl very much looked like a Butterfly-Dragon mix, according to the various humans that had spotted him laundering in the plains at night, while Quackity had the face that resembled a duck.

Frankly speaking, it was never a problem for others.

Or for them, for that matter.

They were happy with themselves, and wouldn’t want it any other way. Besides, to them, their unique looks were what set them apart from the other dragons,  _ and  _ it was what made them memorable and allowed them to engrave themselves in other dragons’ memories.

They never went a moment without cracking a joke, and those around them couldn’t help but smile and let out a few chuckles whenever they spoke. They were known as the  _ Prankster Duo,  _ and it was no wonder why, really. Besides, when Karl was turned, it was inevitable that his personality would be more on the outgoing side, since he was being nursed back to health by  _ Mrbeast AKA Jimmy,  _ Chandler,  _ and  _ Chris. Those three were known around the community for being “ _ built different,”  _ according to Jimmy himself.

( _ Karl never tried to verify whether or not that's true. The man saved him, so he simply decided to take his word for it…) _

Then, there was Quackity. He was born into a relatively calm and accepting human family. So, his morals and sense of humor weren’t as skewed as those with _“tiger parents.”_ He was very much thankful for that, to say the least. He couldn’t imagine being oppressed in terms of his humor and the way he expressed himself.

Quackity and Karl were naturally happy people, that’s simply a well-known trait about those two dragons. But like with any other creature,  _ they have other feelings. _ Their status as Turned Dragons  _ usually  _ never bothered them, but it  _ did  _ take its toll on them eventually. At some point within their lives and their friendship, whenever their status as Turned Dragons are brought up, they can’t help but feel weary and insecure.

They always knew they weren’t exactly  _ normal--  _ they never  _ could  _ be, especially when they weren’t Pure-Breeds. There would always be discrimination against them due to their Half-Breed status, and although they tried their best to carry on, it wasn’t easy. They grew up together, co-dependent on one another, and with that, they only opened up about their inner feelings with the other.

No one knew, but, Karl and Quackity, the ones with the biggest smiles, were the ones hurting the most inside.

In the evening, they would huddle next to one another, and let out their tears as quietly as possible, careful to not alert any other dragon about their problems.

_ “We’ll be okay…”  _ Quackity whispered to his best friend.

_ A lie. _

_ He wasn’t confident, either. _

**XVII.[Spifey the Betrayed](https://imgur.com/gallery/mR9MYQo)**

Spifey was a child that was a little different from the others. He still had the mischievousness, playfulness, and curiosity that of a normal child’s, but, his perceptiveness and awareness of his surroundings was unlike the normal child’s.

Or rather, George Anderson, was born in a normal human neighborhood, and had a fairly normal childhood--despite the fact his parents were admittedly a  _ little  _ more absent than the average model parent--but  _ abnormal _ personality and quirks.

He knew when he was or  _ wasn’t  _ welcome around, or when someone was telling the truth or lying for a very specific reason. He used this to his advantage, and eventually, his sharp eyes and keen senses were caught by law enforcement. They made an offer to him, and although a bit reluctant in the beginning, when he saw the indifference from his parents, he decided to accept him.

When he did, he saw the pity in some of the adults’ eyes.

_ They all knew that he was going to become a soldier; a  _ **_tool_ ** _ for MI6. He was aware of this, too, but if he was going to be used, he would be used for his country. _

The years passed, and his teen years were spent being an informant, spy, and body language reader for the Intelligence Service. Did he have regrets?  _ Of course he did.  _ He was young and a tad bit reckless when he accepted the higher-up’s offer to join them. However, he knew it was a necessary decision. After all, he had no place in his old home and family.

Inevitably, he became of-age. The ritual for this sort of happening was to send off the newly-made adult on a supposedly non-lethal covert mission. And, that is exactly what occurred.

George, codename  _ Spifey  _ was ordered to go undercover as a member of a notorious drug and trafficking ring, and to be frank, this was something that he always knew would  _ have  _ to happen eventually; he’d been preparing for this sort of thing for a while now. So, when he was sent off, he wasn’t too worried--a little nervous? Of course. But that didn’t mean he was going to just…  _ run away from his duties.  _ He was assigned to infiltrate the  _ Penny Mobs _ , an infamous gang of Glasgow, that was categorized as a Glasgow razor gang, which indicated that they were one of the most violent gangs of the East End and South Side of Glasgow.

Fortunately,  _ Spifey  _ managed to turn on his charms, slip in, and get accepted as a fairly young member of the underground ring. He stayed in character, and as months passed, he continuously sent tips back to his boss. Everything was going well.

_ Or… that’s what he  _ **_thought._ **

He was walking past the meeting room, and overheard the conversation going on between the Leader and his right hand man. “ _ There’s a mole in the midst” _ Is all he had to hear before deciding to pull the Code Red. The man never had  _ not  _ caught a traitor when he suspected to have one, and he knew that if he didn’t get out soon, he’d be  _ dead. _

As the days passed, his anxiety kept rising slowly but surely, but he had faith that his superiors would pull through and get him out relatively unscathed.

  
  


_ They never came. _

  
  


So, here he was, slowly bleeding out in the darkened warehouse where he’d been shot and left for dead. Spifey’s vision was getting more blurry and unfocused, and resigned himself to his fate. However, the loud clanging of a door echoed in the old and rusty building, and as much as his body would allow, he looked up, and saw a large figure…  _ not  _ of a person, but rather…  _ a dragon _ .

Despite his bleeding state, he was still able to note that dragons were a rarity, and a human could rarely be found gazing at them.

“It’s okay, I got you,” It’s voice boomed. “Close your eyes. The pain will be over soon, youngin.”

Spifey’s danger alarms should be going off, but they  _ weren’t.  _ Rather, he felt comforted by the low tone of the voice, and he closed his eyes, and Spifey’s thoughts shifted towards the Security Agency MI6. You see…  **_He wasn’t mad._ **

**_He wasn’t mad._ **

**_He most definitely wasn’t mad._ **

_ Just, incredibly… disheartened, that the group of people he came to care about--even if it was just a tiny bit--struck him in the back. _

_ No longer would he trust others. _

_ Except maybe for this Dragon, that is. _

**XVIII.[Connor the Guide](https://imgur.com/gallery/hTUK9f4)**

For as long as he could remember, Connor was always more on the socially awkward side. Keeping conversations alive and interesting were always a tad bit difficult, and frankly, he hated it. There were so many amazing dragons out there that he wanted to become friends with, but due to his awkwardness, friendships that managed to last a longer time were rare for him.

Instead, he decided to coop himself up, and condition himself to  _ not  _ need anyone. To him, this was the best way because, it’d presumably make it easier for him to eventually navigate the world with no need to interact with other dragons, and with that, he’d have to carry less burdens and his heart would be less weighed down, when he inevitably saw another dragon get injured or go through any sort of pain.

Oddly enough,  _ this tactic worked.  _ After a few months, he finally came out from his hiding spot, and was able to travel the world on his beautiful Aquamarine-colored wings.

He soared through the skies, wings glinting in the hot afternoons and shining from the moon’s rays in the evenings. To anyone not familiar with dragons, he simply looked like a shooting star there to guide travelers far and wide.

And, ironically enough, although his strategy to isolate himself from interactions worked in the beginning, it eventually wore him down, and he opened his heart once again, deciding to take another chance at making relationships with others. He guided wanderers and outcasts to remote and comfortable, small towns where they could make their new home at. As he walked side-by-side of various other dragons and humans, he quietly listened to their stories and escapades, and couldn’t help but feel a bit melancholic.

He missed that feeling of adventuring with those close to him.

His kindness was never taken for granted, and as the years, decades, and centuries passed, he slowly became a dragon found in the history and story books. He became known as the  _ “Shepherd of the Lost.”  _ A reminder that, even though one may think themselves to be alone, there was always a Dragon Guardian looking over them, and said-dragon had a soft-heart for them, and he would help them get back on their feet.

Connor realized that, in the beginning, the reason he couldn’t make connections was because he’d been unconsciously holding himself back from  _ making them in the first place.  _ But, as he learned what it was like to live alone, he regretted it, and decided to help others create a network with others. He wouldn’t let others make the same mistake that he did.

**XIX.[Dream the Unshakeable](https://imgur.com/gallery/VuWgiSi) & [Drista the Proteg **é**](https://imgur.com/gallery/2xRygOf)**

Clay, more commonly referred to as  _ “Dream”  _ was a dragon known for his sympathy and carefree nature. He had a completely different aura from his twin Noveschosch, who was recognized by his strictness and more serious nature. Despite his larger-than-life size, he was rather delicate. He had soft steps every time he walked  _ anywhere,  _ and he was definitely on the more mischievous and sneaky side. He enjoyed playing pranks on his fellow dragons. Obviously, as one of the two Progenitor Gladiator Dragons  _ (The other was Noveschosch)  _ he was a skilled fighter; the only other dragons that could stand on equal ground with him was Technoblade and his twin brother.

The two weren’t exactly the  _ closest  _ of siblings, however. Their differing preferences and ideals they gained as time went on, led to the rift that was slowly growing bigger, between them. They cared for one another,  _ yes,  _ but that did not mean they were necessarily  _ desperate  _ to be around one another, either.

With all that being said, both of their personalities slowly changed and transformed over the centuries. Noveschosch became less uptight, but still retained his seriousness, while Dream became more estranged and touch-starved, craving for interaction.

To the outside, nothing seemed wrong, but to their close friends and found-family, there was very much something  _ wrong  _ going on. The tensions between the two Progenitor Dragons were at an all-time high whenever they had to be around one another for family dinners or strategy meetings. Dragons around them were getting  _ sick and tired  _ of it, to say the least.

So, Dream’s Mother eventually pulled him away from the others during one of the family meetings, and started scolding him. He mostly tuned her out until she mentioned the fact that he _ was going to have another sibling.  _ He groaned in annoyance at the prospect. But, he was silenced after his mom gave him a stern glare; he mostly just grumbled to himself.

A few weeks passed from this talk, and the next time he saw his mother, she had another dragon with her. The dragon was an overwhelming green just like Dream himself, just a darker tint, and they were also relatively smaller compared to Dream.

“Hi, my name’s Drista…” She shyly introduced herself in a soft tone, emerald eyes glancing downwards at the flowers below her.

That was the start of an interesting and one of the most chaotic sibling relationships the world’s ever seen from dragons.

Drista doesn’t remember much from the beginning of her childhood honestly. All that she remembers usually appears in her dreams, and when she wakes up, it dissipates like the Dreamons during the bright Summer afternoons.

When a She-Dragon finds her by herself in the forest and offers her family, she simply accepts; she’s not in a position to refuse--she is suffering from grevious wounds and _will_ die if she doesn’t get the medical help she needs, right away. The She-Dragon is kind. When Drista heals, the adult dragon brings her to a humongous green dragon. That dragon simply looks down at her, and when she speaks, he pulls her to his side with his large tail.

“Hello, there.  _ Drista,  _ was it? My name’s Dream. It’s nice to meet my new sister.”

She just slowly nodded and lightly nudged her snout onto the male’s neck and he gave her a small and soft smile.

****XX.[Zelk the Gracious](https://imgur.com/gallery/91FbGIX) & [Vurb the Night Stars](https://imgur.com/gallery/9luSNIi)** **

There was Yin-Yang, Fire and Ice, Water and Wind. Then, there was Zelk and Vurb; the representations of the Sky and the Universe in the form of Dragons. They were both incredibly beautiful despite not being Pure-Breeds. You see, Zelk was a Saluto Dragon and the epitome of the Clouds of the Sky, while Vurb was a Turned Dragon that ended up becoming as large and clear-minded and calm as the Universe’s depths.

Both of them together were a fairly common occurrence. They were two incredibly clever and gracious dragons, and enjoyed their fair share of jokes and playfulness; they knew when a situation called for them to act more mature and well-spoken. Otherwise, they were fairly open about their Dragon heritage, and many humans could be found glancing up at the sky, day and night, watching them mess around with one another.

It was a beautiful sight. Zelk was a beautiful light blue and white, and his color palette mixed well with Vurb’s, who was a large bright blue dragon with an ethereal type of wings that were uncommon among all types of dragons that existed. When Vurb was initially turned into a Dragon by Zelk, Zelk couldn’t help but look in awe, before soon snapping out of it, and dragging him out of the Witch’s Hut, before she came back and incapacitated  _ both  _ of them.

When the two got out safely, the Saluto screeched at him and told him to travel safer. Dragons and Humans usually did not interact often, but Zelk, unlike most dragons, had a soft spot for Humans, and hated seeing them getting hurt, especially by Witches and Blazes, which he had a bad history with. They had killed some of his family members, and frankly, he never would forgive them.

Vurb just snorted when the other started scolding him for not going through the swamps safely.  _ “Yeah, yeah. Calm your horses.”  _ He responded to Zelk.

The cloud-like Dragon just huffed, and then asked awkwardly if he wanted to go back to his den, where he could teach him the basics of getting used to being a dragon. Vurb casually shrugged, and accepted his offer; it’s not like he had anything better to do.

Over the next few weeks, Vurb’s potion effects were lessened, and dealt with carefully, and Zelk taught him all sorts of things--how to catch food, fly and soar in the sky with  _ and  _ without wind currents, how to fight when certain body parts were unable to be used, how to read Dragons’ body language, and lots more.

In just a year, Vurb became much more refined and gained the title of _“The Night Stars”_ as per his colors that complimented the night sky’s stars and the constellations beautifully. Zelk _also_ gained the title of _“The Gracious”_ due to his delicate looks unlike a normal Dragon’s and his light flying that many witnessed at dusk and dawn.

These two made an odd, but yet incredible pair; they complimented each other fairly well. And they were happy growing slowly older, together as best friends of the skies and the stars & galaxy.

****XXI.[Clara the Tenderhearted](https://imgur.com/gallery/rLmW5Vk) & [Aeneas (Jeff) the Bringer of Darkness](https://imgur.com/gallery/TWiKhMG)** **

Aeneas was self-aware. He was aware that he was…  _ different. And  _ not  _ in a good way.  _ His looks were unnaturally darker and simply. _ “Evil-looking.”  _ He couldn’t find it in himself to really disagree, however. He knew where the whispers of scorn were coming from, and he understood.  _ He was an abomination. _

There were only a handful of dragons that  _ truly  _ accepted him for what he was.

His brothers by anything but blood, Schlatt and Phil, and their children, that had an affinity to calling him  _ “Uncle Jeff”  _ after one of Phil’s children,  _ Tommy _ , referred to him as that, instead of his  _ actual  _ name, that the others ended up picking up on.

Despite there being dragons talking behind his back, he was okay. He had his family, after all; life went on.

Soon, he met a female dragon. She was beautiful and graceful. She had sparkling eyes and a pretty smile, and best of all, a kind heart. When she had witnessed fellow dragons talk bad about him, and due to this, she desperately wanted to meet him--see what he  _ really  _ was like. So, that’s what she did… she asked citizens of the town where they last saw him.

When she stood before him, she simply smiled, despite the stern face he had on. She left no room for him to talk, as she introduced herself,  _ “Clara!” _ she exclaimed, neon blue tail swinging happily behind her translucent body. He was admittedly a bit flustered, because  _ no one else had been like her. _

She continued to speak, and at the end of her spiel, she asked if they wanted to be friends. Aeneas’ brain short-circuited, but when he came to, he accepted her request, albeit a bit distrusting of her intentions. She just giggled at him and told the black dragon to follow her. 

_ He did. _

Time passed, and as the two continued to travel in the forest with one another, their connection with one another grew stronger, and without even knowing it, Aeneas fell in love with her. To him, she was his universe. She was beautiful, strong, courageous, and kind-hearted; she had a heart of gold. He found himself always anticipating her visits, wondering what sort of adventure he would have next.

****  
  


Then one day, she didn’t appear.

She  _ disappeared. Without a trace. _

Aeneas grieved. His cries pierced the howling of the wind and he wailed.

Whatever, or  _ whoever  _ did what they did to Clara,  _ they would pay. _

_ Even if it was his own so-called brothers. _

And, in the midst of his grief, he did not notice the moving shadows swirling around him. He unconsciously allowed the Dreamons into his body, and that was the end of the loving, family-dragon “ _ Uncle Jeff”  _ and the beginning of the vengeful and Eternal Darkness,  _ Aeneas. _

_ Love? He would no more. _

_ He hated it. No,  _ **_loathed it._ **

_ It only brough pain and suffering. _

_ And he’d make sure that if he didn’t get his happy ending with Clara,  _ **_no one else would._ **

This marked the beginning of the Rise of the Dreamons and their grieving leader, Aeneas.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just some background info...  
> \---  
> ➼Darkness Dragons (Pure-Breed)
> 
> ➼Light Dragons (Pure-Breed)
> 
> ➼Gladiator Dragons (Pure-Breed)  
> -Specifically meant for fighting/protection in the physical way; known for fighting prowess.
> 
> ➼Praesidium Dragons (Pure-Breed)  
> -Latin for “Protection”  
> -Meant to protect friends/family; protective of loved ones; has a caring heart.  
> -Feels others’ emotions; a sort of Empath?
> 
> ➼Prophetiae Dragons (Pure-Breed)  
> -Latin for “Prophecy”  
> -Extremely Rare
> 
> ➼Saluto Dragons (Half-Breed) | Light/Darkness Dragon + Gladiator Dragon  
> -Latin for “Timeless”
> 
> ➼Wither Dragons (Half-Breed) | Wither Skeletons + Ender Dragon
> 
> ➼Turned Dragons (Half-Breed) | Turned into a Dragon by a Dragon or otherwise (i.e. spells)  
> -Turned Dragons are fairly common, and are in this state for various reasons which include, but are not limited to, staying with their loved ones for eternity, prevention of death, etc.  
> \---  
> ALSO IF YOU SAW ME CHANGE TENSES... nO YOU DIDN'T SAJEKHRWJ and if you look closely, you'll find that BBH is referenced/alluded to in multiple sections :blurryeyes:
> 
> AND-- JOIN THE WRITER'S BLOCK DISCORD!! [ https://discord.gg/5hbkuAQNJB ]


End file.
